Between Two Hearts
by Tatiana-x3
Summary: Crystal Rose was kidnapped on her wedding day by Prince Castiel. Crystal wants to be with Prince Nathaniel but Prince Castiel is not going to allow that to happen since he had feelings for her since he met her thirteen years ago, will she feel the same way?
1. Intro

**New story! I like this one because I like princes, and all that fairytale stuff. It's a dream if one fell in love with you. anyway I hope you enjoy it. Remember follow, rate, and review if you can. *smiles***

**Introduction**

My name is Crystal Rose I'm Prince Nathaniel's bride to be. It was finally the day for the wedding. I was happy since Nathaniel and I were in love when I met him in high school he was in many of my classes since he no one wanted to hang out with him I went over to be his friend so he doesn't feel left out. I never knew he was a prince until he confessed to me that he had a crush on me, so on our junior year he said that he loved me, and that he was the prince of our country. I looked myself at the mirror to see how I looked. I was wearing a long sleeveless silky dress with the sweet heart shape design at the top, the dress went all the way to the bottom leaving behind a trail at the end. The top had small light blue diamonds surrounding the outline of the top, and one going to the center, the bottom was ruffles to give off that elegant look. My white hair was tied back into a fancy bun with a braid holding it in place, on the side it had light blue flower shaped pins. I had a viel that went just a little under the shoulder with designs of small flowers, and a silver crown with light blue crystals to match my eyes and the rest of the dress, and the final touch the necklace Nathaniel gave me on our first date. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled as I thought how my life was going so fast. "Hello Princess I'm your escort to the garden where the wedding will take place." I smiled and nodded as one of the maids gave me my bouquet. "You ready?" He said smiling. "I was made ready." I smiled.

As the escort linked arms with me he smiled at me. "You look so beautiful today princess." I blushed as I heard the name princess. "Oh please I'm not a princess yet." I said waving my arm. "But you're going to be." I blushed and nodded. The young man was quite handsome if you asked me, he had brown messy hair, and bright green eyes. When we got to the doors I saw Nathaniel in a white tux with a light blue tie smiling. I never felt happier than seeing the sight of the man who will soon be my husband. He then had a frown when he saw my escort. I wondered what's wrong. "Your Highness that escort is a tresspasser!" I looked at one of the bodygaurds who yelled when he came in through the doors panting heavily. I looked at the young man and he said "Hold tight princess." I holded tight on the stranger because I was scared of what would happen if I don't hold on to him, and I wasn't going to find out. I heard a helicopter on top of us. A rope ladder came from above, the man grabbed onto it while holding on tightly to me. I was scared of what was happening as I looked around. I grabbed him tighter as I saw how high we were in the air a few seconds later. We finally were inside of the helicopter with a few other men in tuxedos not scary looking though. I was ordered to sit next to a man with red hair. The doors closed as we went flying in the air. I finally started crying in the helicopter as I replayed the fast event that happened in front of my eyes... "Who are you what do you want from me!? I was going to live a happy life with the person I loved and this happened!" I pointed at everyone.

I was then face to face of the red head who was sitting next to me. "Huh?" I looked at the man's eyes. They were grey and brown mixed together... nice combination if you asked me. "You look lovely today princess, and I would love to hear more, but I'm afraid you're going to have to go to sleep." He gently covered my nose with a handkerchief which smelled awfully funny. I saw the whole world around me swirl around and turn into a pool of black. I later woke up in a room with a golden bed with red blankets and golden spirals, and pillows with golden tassels at the corners. I touched my neck to see if the necklace Nathaniel gave me on our first date was there. It wasn't there but instead replaced with a black dog collar with a white diamond in the center. I suddenly saw my hair was loose, and my wedding dress was replaced with a light blue nightgown that went to my knees. I got up so I could find a way out of here. I saw a door next to me I went to open it to reveal another room just a bit bigger than mine and more fancier, but with that red head sitting on the bed looking at some papers. "I see your awake good timing princess." I looked at him. "Who are you and what do you want from me I have a wedding to go to and I must go!"

He smirked at me which sent chills down my spine. "I'm a prince from a neighboring country which is the one you're in, so you respect me like any other prince out there, you may be a princess from the other country, but here it doesn't mean anything, so don't get all high and mighty like jesus or you're going to face my wrath." I had my mouth open when he said those words. "Why did you kidnap me?" He evily smiled at me. "Your my toy, and you do as I say, or I'll kill you, and your fiance understand your situation now princess?" I fell to the ground scared of what's happening to me. "He's here?" I said looking at him. "No ofcourse not but I know people." he said normally. I was scared, I felt useless, so I did the only thing I could do...I started crying on the floor like a five year old. He came to me and started stroking my hair gently, and hugging me. I pushed him away and went crying to the room I was in before. The door opened as I looked at the door he was there. "Don't worry I don't bite princess you'll be better off with me than that idiot Nathaniel." I got angry at what he said. "Don't you dare say that about Nathaniel! I have you know he treated me with love and respect all these years!" He then looked at me seriously which made me tremble with fear. "I love you." I looked at him in his eyes. "Excuse me?" I looked at the prince in front of me. "I said what needed to be said, I love you princess ever since I met you."

I turned my head around. "I don't believe you, even if I did believe you I would choose Nathaniel because I love him more!" He stood up from the bed and said. "If you won't love me then no one will love you, I will never let that Nathaniel be with you or see you ever again" I glared at the prince before me. "He'll come for me...I know that because he loves me." I said as he was about to close the door. "We'll see about that, Princess Crystal." _How does he know my name?Whatever he must have done research on me...but why._ He then closed the door I didn't have anything else to do so I went to sleep. I woke up again as I heard a loud crash come in from the room next to me. I went to the door and looked through the keyhole and gasped at what I saw...

**You likey? Hopefully you do I'm enjoying it so far since It has to deal with Nathaniel, and Castiel's love for Nathaniel's bride to be. Oooooh the drama is going to start soon I love it. So I'll repost sooner than you think****.**


	2. The Beginning

**Sup Gurls so heres chapter 1 of Between two Hearts so here starts the drama. I do not own any my candy love peeps they belong to the creators.**

**Castiel: The drama always starts with me it's no fair!**

**Me: Shut up castiel**

**Castiel: Jerk! By the way have fun gurls *winks***

**Me: Always making girls drools since 2010 right Castiel?**

**Castiel: Shut up *Rolls his eyes***

**Crystal's POV**

As I looked through the keyhole, I saw a glass vase on the floor. I saw the Prince on the floor, in front of a man who looked smiliar to him. "Well, Castiel I heard you have captured someone, from the neighboring country, would you mind telling me who she is?" _Castiel? Is that his name? Wait as in Prince Castiel!?_ As I snapped out of my thoughts, I saw as the prince stood up with bruises on his face, and his arms. He had a black eye, and was bleeding through his nose. I gasped as I saw his injuries. "I will never tell you anything Father!" I saw as the prince yelled to the man. _Hold up if he's the prince of this country, and he called him Father then that means...THAT'S THE KING!? _I looked as the King grabbed Castiel, and threw him to the door, face first. "NO!" I realized that I yelled. I looked as the king evily smiled, and came to the door.

I looked around the room to find something to at least defend myself with. I saw a metal pole at the window which was holding the curtains. I took it off, and slid the curtains off. I stood in position. As the door opened I saw the King looking at me. I bowed. "Forgive me your Highness, but I'm doing this for your own good, and for my safety." He looked at me confused. I took this as my chance to hit him. I kicked him where the sun don't shine. As he went down I whacked him in the head with the pole. As fell down I prayed I didnt kill him, yet. I looked at the door as I saw the Prince smiling at me from the door.

I went to his side, as I felt tears across my face. I felt a warm feeling across my cheek as he cradled my face with his hands. "Thank you Crystal." He smiled at me, before he collapsed to the floor. I panicked as I tried to think of what to do. I ran to the room where the King was and tied his hands, and feet together with the curtains that where on the pole. I also wrapped some on his mouth so he doesn't do any noises. I then went to the prince, and I took him to his bed. I tucked him to bed. I looked around too see if he had a first aid kit or something. I saw a door on the other side of the room, and opened it to reveal a master bathroom. I saw as the bathtub was in the center of all, the shower was so huge it could at least hold thirty people, with shower heads in every direction, the floors was a type of fancy brown marble, and the sink was one of those fancy waterfall sinks, that glow when you turn them on. _Fancy. _I thought. I went to the cabinets, and found a first aid kit in the bottom cabinet. I ran to the Prince's room, and opened the kit. I grabbed the ice bag which was really cold. I layed it on his black eye. I saw some lotion to lower the bruises, so they don't show. I saw that there were bruises on his torso, and abdomen... _HOLD UP! _I thought. I sighed. "I can't do it I'm with Nathaniel, I can't do this to him." I said as I looked at the prince.

I sighed as I thought _He's hurt,, it's not considered doing anything bad plus you don't have any feelings for him so it'll be alright. _I sighed as I grabbed the lotion. I took off my ring that was on my finger. I smiled as I remembered the young boy who gave it to me by the beach. I was seven years old, when I met the boy. He was my first love, so I gaved him a charm bracelet when he gave me this ring, which promised we both will meet each other someday, and be together forever, but it's been 13 years since that day and I'm 20 years old now, and I still hope to see him, someday. I placed the ring on the night table. I slowly took off the prince's shirt, which showed a muscular body, with bruises. I felt my face heat up as I saw his body. "Let's get this over with." I said. I rubbed his arms first, then came the face...I slowly traced the bruises on his face. I finally passed through that but now it's the body I have to rub.

I felt my cheeks heat up every second that passed as I looked at his body. I started from his chest, then lowered to his abdomen where his formed muscles were. _I finally finished_. I gave a sigh of relief as I finished. I then took the kit, and placed it where it originally was. I went to the room as I saw the King trying to escape. I went to the king with the pole, I bowed as I raised the pole, and...

**Prince's Castiel POV**

I woke up the next morning to see Crystal on the floor sleeping with a metal pole in her hand. I stood from the bed, and saw a icepack on the floor. I touched my eye, and saw it wasn't as swollen, and it doesn't hurt as much. I went to the mirror, and saw my bruises were gone. I took off my shirt, and saw there weren't any bruises. I went to the room were I last saw Crystal whack my dad. I looked inside and I see him tied to the bed, and duct tape across his mouth. _That's going to hurt to take off. _I thought. I locked the door as I got into my room. I saw a twinkle come from the side of my eye. I saw a ring in my night table, and I smiled.

I remember this ring. I looked at her. "I see you still have this from that day." I said silently. It was a simple silver ring with the words _Be Happy _engraved on it. I placed it down, and headed to the bathroom. I took a shower, brushed my hair, and brushed my teeth. I went to my closet, and got a black button down shirt, with the sleeves reaching my elbows. I took out a pair of dark blue denim jeans, and black combat boots. I grabbed a silver chain necklace, and a silver watch. I turned around to see Crystal staring at me. "Take a pictue it'll last longer." I said smirking.

She turned red, and stood up. I went to her, and hugged her. "Thank you." She was really cold for some reason. "Why are you so cold?" I said as I looked at her. She pointed to the floor. "I slept on the floor last night." I went to the closet in the other room, I grabbed a black leather jacket, a white tank, with white jeans,and black sneakers. I went back to her, and handed her the clothes. "Where did you get these?" she said. "I've made preparations on the day my group kidnapped you." I said. She frowned a bit when I said that. She went to my night stand and took the ring. When she saw it she smiled. I looked at her. "I met someone in my childhood that gave me this when I was seven, and he said it's a symbol that promised we'll see each other again, and everytime I look at it, it makes me feel better." I looked at her, when she said that. "You believe that you'll see him again?"

She turned to face me. "Ofcourse! He promised me, and I believe him! plus he said that fate will bring us together." She said looking at the ring. _So that's what she thinks, after all those years she still believes me. _I thought. "Why are you smiling?" she said. I turned to face her "Nothing forget about it go to the bathroom to do your girl stuff, and look pretty you're going to meet my best friends today." She nodded and headed for the bathroom.

After half an hour she came out with her white sparkling hair tied in a ponytail, and wearing the clothes I gave her. "Umm how do I look?" I saw her as she turned a bit red. I kissed her in the cheek. "You look beautiful." I said. She turned red, as she touched the cheek I kissed her.

**Crystal's POV**

I stood there holding my cheek, that he kissed. I saw him as he smirked at me. "Thank you." I said. He held out his arm. "Shall we go?" He said. I nodded as we linked arms together. "Umm your highness how do you know my name?" I said looking at him. "That's a long story, by the way you can call me Castiel." He said looking at me. I nodded. "What about the King, what are we going to do to him?" I said remembering when I whacked him in the head, and tied him to the bed of my room.

"Don't worry I told some maids to take him to the hospital." He said going down the grand stairs. "Okay." When we reached the bottom Castiel opened a pair of big doors. I hid behind Castiel scared of what's on the other side. I peeked a bit, and saw some guys in a lounge. "Oh hey Cas is that the princess?" A dirty blonde asked playing pool with a green haired boy. "Yup." He pushed me foward toward the group of guys. "Umm Hi my name is Crystal." I said giving my best smile. They all smiled, and bowed. One by one introducing themseves.

"My name is Dakota, but you an call me Dake." I smiled at his accent. "My name is Alexy, and this is my brother Armin." I smiled at the twin looking boys. "My name is Jade, and that's Dajan." I looked at the green haired boy, and the tan boy next to him. I smiled and bowed. "My name is Lysander it's a pleasure to meet you." I looked at the handsome boy with the mismatched eyes. "Oh and my name's Kentin I was your escort that day princess." I looked, and saw the brown haired boy from that day. "Pleasure to meet you all." I said smiling. Then Castiel came and said "Well, we have some work to do, so break time is over, and princess your going to join us on this adventure." He said smirking. _What work?_

"Woah let me get this straight you want me to go to the neighboring kingdom, and distract Prince Viktor, so you guys can steal a amulet?" I said piniching my nose. They all nodded. "Are you crazy?" I said. "They stole that amulet from us first so we're going to get it back." Castiel said. "Castiel you do know Prince Viktor is expecting our visit to get that amulet right?" Lysander said sitting back on the couch. "Yeah I know thats why we have her." Castiel said pointing at me. "She's going to be with you Lysander as your date at the grand ball in his castle that's happening tonight, so when Prince Viktor is mesmerized by her beauty, he'll ask her t dance, so when Prince Viktor is dancing with Crystal here, Lysander you'll give the twins the signal to the roof where the twins will be, so you two will go in from the roof of the castle and find where the amulet is, Dakota over here is going to beat all the gaurds around the perimeters, with Kentin, and Jade will be in the limo looking at the camera's to tell us if there's any danger close. Understand?" They all nodded. "What will you be doing Castiel?" I said after he explained the plan.

"I'm staying here, I'm not allowed into his country since he banned me." he said obviously annoyed. "So shall we get going then?" Armin said never leaving his eyes off his game console. "Yup let's get suited boys." said Dake. "Come on Princess you have to get ready for tonight." I looked at Castiel as he held out his arm. I sighed, and nodded. I took his arm, and we went back to the room. He took me to walk in closet in my room. "I see the King is not here anymore." I said looking at the bed. "He's probably in the hospital." he said. He came out holding a dress like the one from the beauty and the beast, but the color is light blue, like my eyes. I smiled as I saw the dress. He also had a pair of white peep toe pumps , and it had small yellow bow on the sides.

I went to him, and smiled. "You like it?" I nodded. "I love it." I smiled as he handed me the clothes. He sat on the bed. "What?" I said. "Go change." I went to the bathroom, and changed. When I came out Castiel smiled. "Well?" I said looking at him. He came to me and rubbed his chin. He snapped his fingers, and came with white gloves, a tiara, and a necklace. He gave me the gloves, so I can put them on. I slipped them on and felt the silky feeling of the gloves on my hands, they reached all the way up to my elbows. He then did a complicated bun on my head. "You know how to do buns?" I said chuckling. "Yeah I have a younger sister so I had to help her with her hair when she was younger, so I had practice, right now she's in Paris living with her boyfriend." he said getting the silver tiara. He stood in front of the mirror where I was and placed the tiara on my head keeping his eyes on me the whole time. He then took the necklace, and wrapped it around my neck. It was a simple heart shapped necklace. "There you go." He said admiring his work. I smiled as I looked at the mirror, the ruffles on the dress swayed at even the most smallest movement, the sleeves on the side held my arms perfectly, the top of the dress hugged my body perfectly.

I hugged Castiel as I saw myself in the mirror. "I'm pretty jealous that Lysander is taking you to the ball, and not me." He said. I blushed at his comment. Then he inched his face closer to mine, I saw as he closed his eyes, and grabbed my waist. I noticed that I wrapped my hands around his neck. _What is going on? _I thought. As he was a inch away from my lips, an alarm sounded. "Hey, Castiel, Golden Boy is here to visit you, and he has a bunch of men out there getting through the gate." Armin said with a gun in his hand. "Let's go get the private jet ready we're leaving." Castiel said. "The mission is canceled tonight, but we'll continue this moment soon." he said smirking at me. He took me bridal style and ran out the room.

I looked at the windows to see who's out there and saw golden hair. _Golden Hair? _I thought. _Nathaniel? _I looked at the window once more, and saw Nathaniel looking at me with a surprised face, he then broke the window as his men came after us. "Get them! and Make sure Crystal isn't hurt!" He yelled as he got in. Armin, and Alexy started shooting down every men one by one while running. I saw Nathaniel dodgeing every bullet as he came closer. "CRYSTAL!" He yelled. I felt tears run down my face as I saw a bullet hit him in the hip. "NATHANIEL!" I yelled. I couldn't move my body. I looked at Castiel as he had a fearful expression in his eyes. I looked at Nathaniel laying on the floor with blood coming out his hip, and I felt as my life dissapeared right in front of my eyes when I saw that bullet hit him. _Now what's going to happen?_

**Review if you can and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. I love these stories you know dramatic, romantic, and beautiful at the same time. I promise I'll update soon bye! :D**


	3. This is Paradise

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I've been pretty, lazy, and confused of what I should do for this story so I made it pretty long just to say Im sorry the next chapter I promise it will come shortly. *Bows Deeply***

**Crystal's POV**

Castiel kept holding me tight as we ran to the jet. Once we got in he placed me on the sofa in the back, then I started to cry. "Why did you had to shoot him do you know how worried I am now. My life is ruined." I said. Castiel came over, and gave me a hanky. I placed it on my face to wipe the tears. "We'll listen to all your excuses later okay." Castiel said. _Wait...Later? _When I sniffed the scent of the hanky I felt dizzy, and sleepy.

I noticed that this was the same hanky he gave me with the odd scent to go to sleep. "Why you little.." Then everything went dark.

**Castiel's POV**

"Why you little..." I looked back as she said these words and just smiled. "Why did you do that?" Lysander said. "I get headaches while on a jet, so imagine that headache mixed with her crying, and complaining." I said.

Lysander rolled his eyes, and sat on the chair next to Jade. "Now where to?" Armin yelled as he drove the jet. "I don't know." I said. "Castiel can we go to Elizabeth Islands! You know...the place where the houses are literally standing on top of the water" Dake said smiling. "To Elizabeth Island Armin!" I yelled. "YEAH!" everyone yelled unanimously. I sighed and went to sleep on the chair to forget about the headache.

...

"Cas...you alive? Oh there we go." I opened my eyes to see Alexy smiling at the door of the jet. "We're finally here." I said. When I was streching I heard a noise outside the door. "Move out of the way I need to talk to his highness for a second." I looked at the door to see the enraged princess Crystal being carried by Dake.

"What happend Dake?" I said as I looked at Crystal. "Let me go!" Crystal yelled. I went down the stairs next to Dake and the princess. "Castiel why did you had to drug her?" Dake said. "She was too loud." I said helding my head in mock pain. "Well she got pissed, so Kentin got flipped over along with Armin, and I got bit on the arm." Dake said helding out his arms which was covered in deep bite marks. "Damn... is like she on her..." I got interupted when Crystal slapped me on the face. "No I'm not on my period you idiot! How dare you drug me after what happened back there, and where the hell are we?" She said looking around. "Welcome to Elizabeth Island." I said while rubbing my cheek to make the stinging pain go away. I saw as her eyes widened at the sight of the island. When Dake saw she as calm he let her down so she can explore a bit. _This is going to be a long vacation_

**Crystal's POV**

I looked next to me and saw the ocean. I can't believe we're on top of water. Literally the houses are on top of water! Then I remembered about what happened back at the palace. I felt my heart hurt as I thought of Nathaniel surrounded by his own blood on the floor. "Elizabeth I'm here!" Castiel yelled. "Where are the visitors?" I asked to get things out of my mind. I could tell Castiel noticed that I was depressed because he held my hand and squeezed it. "It's a private island I'm the only visitor." He said.

"Cassy is that you?" I looked around and noticed a woman in pink hair under a snorkel mask with a diving suit on. When she took off the mask I saw her dark pink eyes, then she came up to me and she smiled. "CRYSTAL!" The woman yelled and hugged me. "Who are you?" I said as I tried to get out of her bear crushing hug. "It's me your auntie!" She said smiling. Then I remembered the memories I had with auntie when I was younger. "Auntie!' I said hugging her tightly.

"What..." Castiel said looking nervous. "Castiel what are you doing with my niece? I thought she was with Nathaniel." She said. "Umm...Uh..Ummm..." He said. I saw auntie looking at him with rage. "Your going to explain yourself" She yelled looking at Castiel while tapping her foot.

I left the room to explore a bit. I went to the balcony and saw a ladder to get in the water. I looked around and went to it. I sat down and took off my heels. I pulled up my dress a bit and put my feet in the water. "I see that your enjoying the water quite bit aren't you princess?" Lysander said sitting on one of the sofas. "Yeah I was born in a small island so I was costantly surrounded by water." I said smiling. "I see, so do you miss the ocean?" He said. I looked at the clear water and nodded. "Yeah everyday I always got out of my bed and ran out my house at six in the morning to swim, sometimes even with dolphins if they were there." I said giggling. "Then here take this."

I looked back and caught a sky blue two piece swim suit. The top was held by strings at the neck, it also had a small opening in the middle, and it had small flowery designs on it like the bottom piece.

I smiled, and hugged Lysander. I went to a changing room nearby and changed to the swimsuit. I let my hair loose, and ran to the balcony and dived head first into the ocean. Lysander crouched down and smiled. "You haven't changed haven't you?" He said smiling. "Nope still the same." I said. I dived under and swam up splashig water on Lysander who laughed. "Guess I should enter too." He took off his shirt and jumped into the pool.

We splashed water on each other until Alexy came and said "I wanna be part of the fun!" He pouted. "Come on in." I said splashing water on Alexy. He smiled and jumped in. Soon Kentin came, along with Dajan, and Jade. Dakota came in a few minutes later with Armin. "Chicken Fight!" Alexy yelled as he got on top of his twin. I got on Lysander's shoulder's and started chicken fighting Alexy. We got hungry a few hours later and got out.

"That was so much fun Lysander!" I said once everyone left. "Yeah I guess it was I had fun today princess." he said smiling. I hugged him, and kissed his cheek. I saw as he got red and turned around. "Haha your so easily embarressed." I said poking his cheek. "You comming?" He said pointing to the lobby. "Naww I'm going to stay a bit more. "Okay come back soon though." He said smiling. I nodded and got back in the water and just floating there for awhile until I heard movement but simply ignored it.

"Having fun I see." I opened my eyes and looked pretty scared. I then felt arms grab my waist and a head on my shoulder. I looked back to find a shirtless Castiel smirking at me. "Don't scare me like that." I said pouting. "No need to get upset, plus look over there." He said pointing to the sky. I looked back and saw the sun setting on the waters horizon. "Wow, it's so beautiful." I said looking as the colors of orange, pink, and purple mix together across the sky, and blending along with the water. I looked to my side to find Castiel looking at me.

"What?" I said. He smirked and grabbed my waist, to pull me closer to him. He went to close to my ears and whispered "I love you." I was about to say something until he interupted me with a kiss. I felt my heart beat faster than usual when he kissed me. When I snapped back into reality. I saw my hands on his neck pulling him closer. I felt my tongue intertwined with his. His hands were pulling me closer to him. I felt my eyes close and just stayed there.

_What are you doing Crystal! Your with Nathaniel why are you doing this!? _I thought. _I don't know I felt a longing feeling inside me somethings odd about him I just dont know what. _It was already dark outiside since the stars were out, and the small lights around the cabins lit up. We stopped kissing, and pulled away. I felt my cheeks turn red, just like Castiel's hair. I looked down, and looked at a bracelet that caught my attention. I grabbed his hand to look at the bracelet.

"What are you doing with Kevin's bracelet?" I said looking up at him. "I gave this to my first love when I was seven why do you have it?" I said looking at him. He looked at me with a sad face "Crystal I was that boy I named myself Kevin so you wouldn't know the true me." He said looking at me. "What...I dont believe you." I said as I looked at him. He took me to the balcony, and made me sit down on the sofa. A few minutes later he came back with a towel, and a scrapbook saying "_My memories with Kevin by Crystal Rose." _He opened it and showed me a picture of Me, and Kevin sitting under the sakura tree in the flower fields. I felt tears come to my face as I saw pictures of us having fun together, and running around. _That was a fun vacation. _I thought. "Y-you still have this" I said as the tears flowing down. "I wasn't lying when I said that I loved you." He said. I dryed my tears with the towel he gave me. "I love you Crystal, I promised you that I will find you and now look at us." He said smiling. I hugged him tightly. "I missed you Kev...Castiel." I said. He kissed my head and stood up. "You hungry?" He said. "Yeah." I said touching my stomach.

We walked hand in hand to the dinning room. I saw that there was a huge table in the center with a giant silver chandelier hanging from the top, and bouquets of flowers in some parts. The table had many kinds of foods spread across the table, and the plates were adorned with fancy napkins, utensils, and in the center of every plate was a tropical flower.

A girl with purple hair came up to me wearing a white sundress, with purple. "Umm Hi." I said looking at her. "Crystal is that you?" she said. "Huh? Oh yeah that's me." I said. She innocently smiled and hugged me. "I missed you Crystal it's me Violette remember from elementary, and middle school?" She said. "Violette!" I yelled I hugged her back. "I missed you so hows Kim, Iris, Melody, oh and hows Rosayla?" I said.

Violette whispered something into Castiel's ear, she then took my arm and took me to a door with my name engraved on it. Violette opened it with a keycard, and went in. I looked in and saw four girls sitting on the master bed. "Crystal!" they all screamed in unison. I laughed, and hugged everyone. "Hey girls." I said. "We missed you so much." It's been five years and now look at you." Rosayla said. "Come on what do you think of the room?" Melody said.

I saw that the room's walls were a lavender color, with thin white spirals decorating it. The bed was a huge king bed with see through curtains around it. The floor was see through so when I looked down all I saw was fishes and coral under me. The wardrobes were the color white. On top of a white dresser was of picture of me and everyone in our last year of middle school. I also saw other pictures of us getting ready to go to clubs and parties just having fun.

"I love it." I said as I looked at the pictures. "Let's take a picture right now! All of us so we can the remember the time we all reunited again." Iris said. "Where's the camera?" Kim said. "In the first drawer." Rosayla said. I opened the drawer and saw a black camera with huge lens. I grabbed it and gave it to Melody who had the camera ready. She put the timer and got with us. We took ten pictures of us having fun, and getting on top of each other and making faces. "okay now that's done, so let's get ready for dinner!" Kim said. "I'll get Crystal here ready, you guys go ahead." Rosayla said. They all nodded and went off talking about things they want to make me do tomorrow.

Rosayla gave me a yellow, and white stripped sundress. I took off my swim suit, and threw it at the laundry basket. "Rosayla you still dating Leigh?" I said. "Yeah, we got married a last year, and now we're talking if we should have a baby." She said smiling. I hopped into the shower, and came out seven minutes later. Rosayla handed me pink lace underwear for me to wear, along with a bra. She then gave me the dress. "I hope I find the right boy for me." I said thinking about Nathaniel, and Castiel. "Just follow your heart. A man who puts a woman first than anything else now that's a man you gotta love." Rosayla said. I looked at the full length mirror, and saw that the slim dress reached a bit below my knees. Rosayla later came with white wedges. I took them and slipped them on. I dried my hair and curled my long hair, and put it all to my right shoulder. Then Rosayla came to me, and placed a huge red flower on my hair. "Ready to go and eat?" she said. "I'm starving so let's go." I said as I opened the door.

...

I saw as every seat had a name of someone. I found mine after like five minutes, which was placed between Lysander, and Castiel's seats. I shrugged, and sat down. "Hey Crystal." I looked and saw Castiel smirking at me. "oh hi Castiel." I said smiling. "I see that you have gotten used to this place pretty fast." he said looking at my clothes. I rolled my eyes playfully. He then placed a soft kiss on my cheek, and sat down on his seat.

I looked at his clothes, and saw that he was wearing black sneakers, black skinny jeans, and a red tank saying "_Bite me, and I'll bite you back." _the tank exposed his muscles, I felt myself turn red at the sight.He looked at me and winked at me when he looked at me. _I wonder if he's the right guy for me. _ I snapped back out of my thoughts, as I heard a clinking sound at the far end of the table. "Hey guys we are hosting this huge dinner to celebrate the arrival of my beautiful niece Crystal." All eyes were on me at the very mention of my name, but it felt comforting since everyone was smiling, so I smiled back. "So let's all cheer and hope that she will stay with us forever, to not leave our side, and to make everyday more fun than the last." We all raised our glass, and clinked. As I drank the wine I thought _Let's see how long forever is, since I have a feeling it wont be that long. _


	4. The plan

**Oh hi...Let's get it started in here :D btw I made Amber five year old because I felt like it :D**

**Crystal's POV**

It's been three weeks since the day we arrived here, and everyday Castiel is stealing a bit of my heart as each day passes by, but when I'm alone in my room Nathaniel pops up but he's smiling at me, making me feel a horrible pain of guilt. I try to forget about it by swimming or looking at the fishes under the pexiglass floors in my room.

I was listening to music in my room until I heard a loud thud on the roof. _What was that? _I went out of the room, and looked up at the roof to see two people standing there. "Amber don't make too much noise."

"I'm sorry big brother."

"It's okay come on let's find your sister."

"Okay, wait is that sister?."

The person turned around, and it felt as time slowed down as his face was revealed. "Nathaniel?" He looked at me, and smiled. "Crystal!" He grabbed five year old Amber, and jumped down. I rubbed my eyes to see if it just my imagination, but when he hugged me I realized it was him. I seperated myself from his embrace, to touch his face. He held my hand, and smiled. "Big sister?" I looked to my side, and saw little Amber tugging at the ends of my skirt, with tears in her face. I bent down to be at her level. "Yes sweetheart.'' She hugged me, and cried. "I-I missed you sister, even big brother missed you! I thought they were doing bad things to you sister!" I hugged her tightly. "It's okay sister is fine now see." She nodded and held my hand. "Crystal." I turned my head to Nathaniel, he held my face and kissed me. I felt tears stream down my face. "I missed you Crystal." he said. "I missed you guys, too." He wiped away my tears, and smiled. Amber looked straight ahead, but she held terror in her eyes. I looked in her direction, and saw the boys aiming guns, at us.

I picked up Amber, and she layed her head on my shoulder. "Sis, I'm scared." she whimpered. "Don't worry sis is going to protect you." I walked closer to the boys, and Nathaniel walking next to me. "Crystal? Are you okay? You hurt anywhere?" Alexy said. I shoke my head. "I'm fine." Castiel came out of his bedroom, and looked at everyone. "What's wrong with you guys?" He looked at us, and he frowned. He stood in front of Nathaniel. "Nathaniel..." "Castiel..." I went in between them before things get graphic. Castiel looked at Amber. He took her is one swift motion from my hands. "Castiel wht the hell give her back." Amber was shaking with fear. "Who is this your daughter?"he said. I frowned, and kicked him in the leg. I caught Amber before she fell to the ground.

"No she is not my daughter you idiot and what's going on with you today?"

"Why did you kick me!" he yelled.

"You were going to hurt her!"

"Whatever what I want to know is how did the blonde get here!" he turned to look at Nathaniel.

"I've been to this island before you idiot! I know the owner of this place is her aunt!"

Castiel grabbed Nathaniel's shirt, and made a fist. I pushed Nathaniel out of the way, and I was the one that got punched. I stood still in place with out falling, but I tasted blood in my mouth. "Sister!" I looked at Amber who was in my hands I put her down and I collapsed on the floor and saw everything turn black all around me.

**Nathaniel's POV**

I finally got reunited with Crystal, and Castiel over here just K.O the poor girl in front of my face. She had blood pour down her mouth and her cheek was tinted purple. I looked at Castiel who stood there looking at her. Amber was crying and she tried waking her up. Everyone just stood there in horror. "Big brother we have to take her to the clinic!" Amber yelled. "Take who where?" Everyone froze in place as Crystal's aunt looked at everyone. She looked at Crystal who was on the floor who was still bleeding from her mouth. She walked up to her, and made Lysander take her to the clinic. She turned around, and glared at us. "You two come with me." She turned to Amber and smiled. "Let's go and see sister shall we?" Amber smiled and nodded.

We ended up in the clinic, and Lysander layed her down on the bed. "You can go now Lysander." He nodded and left the room. "You two sit down." Castiel and I sat down in the chairs that were in front of a desk. "Now explain what happened to my niece, Castiel." she said. I looked at Castiel, and saw goosebumps in his arms. "Umm, well you see I was going to punch Nathaniel, but she pushed him away, and she was the one that got punched." he said. Elizabeth turned around, and looked at me. "Is this true Nat?" she said. "Yeah..." She sighed and flicked both of us in the forehead. "That's what you get for now, until I hear what Crystal has to say I'l decide if I kill you both or not." she stood up from the chair, and went to the door. "Your punishment is to take care of her." she said. "Amber sweetie I'll put you in charge of these two idiots." Amber giggled, and saluted her. "Why Amber?" Castiel said. Eizabeth turned around and glared at us. "because she seems more dependent than you two." she said. Then she left with a small devious grin, and she left.

**Castiel's POV**

We were quiet the whole time while we took care of Crystal. When we cleared the blood I saw the marks of my knuckles on her cheek. "I feel horrible." I said. I felt a tug on my pants, and saw the little girl Amber. "Umm Mister Castiel?" She looked like she was five or four, and she was wearing a turquoise dress, with white flats. Her hair was in loose curls, and she was wearing a small tiara. "Yeah?" She pointed at Crystal. "Don't worry bout her I know sister will be okay she's a very brave, and strong person." she said. I nodded. "Are you cheering me up?" I said. She turned red, and nodded. "Umm yeah you looked at bit sad so I thought since I was in charge here I should at least make you guys feel better." she said. I chuckled, and ruffled her hair. "Thank you." Her face gleamed as I thanked her, and she went to sit down in the rolling chair. "Huh where am I?"

I looked at the bed, and saw Crystal sitting up, and holding her head. "Castiel? Nathaniel? Amber? How did I get here?" We all stood up, and went closer to her. "Sister don't move so much when you fell you hit your head really hard when you collapsed so you should rest a bit more." Amber said. She smiled, and kissed her on her forehead. "Don't worry big sis is strong remember?" Amber smiled, and hugged her. "Be careful sis I don't want you to get hurt again." she said. "Amber can you get me a glass of water from the kitchen while I talk to the boys. Amber nodded, and scampered out of the room.

"Crystal you okay?" Nathaniel said.

"I'm fine don't worry." she said smiling.

"B-But you got hurt." he said.

"I'm fine my head is fine, and my cheek is just a bit bruised." she said.

"Crystal why did you push me out of the way?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt just because of me." she smiled.

"I-I was worried idiot." he said. Crystal smiled, and hugged him.

"Nat can you check on your sister? She's taking way too long, and I'm worried."

Nathaniel nodded, and left. When Nathaniel shut the door Crystal turned to me, and waved me to come closer. I sighed, and walked to her. The thing that pained me was that she kept smiling the whole time.

"Why are you smiling?" I said.

"I protected my boys from getting hurt." she said.

"I wouldn't get hurt Crystal." I said. She took my hand, and she placed in on her uninjured cheek.

"Yes you could've gotten hurt your knuckles should be bleeding by the force you were going to puch Nathaniel." she said.

"I don't care about that baby you got hurt because of me." I said.

"I don't care I don't want neither you or Nathaniel getting hurt not a single scratch."

"Crystal what the hell."

"I love you both, and I won't let you two get hurt because of me." I felt hot tears run down my face.

"Crystal you idiot I was scared when I saw you shaking in front of me, and your cheek bleeding rapidly I felt a huge pain of guilt because of that. The whole time I thought I just hurt Crystal. I-I was scared." I said.

Crystal smiled, and wiped away my tears with her soft, gentle warm hands. She then kissed me on the forehead, and smiled her golden smile. "Love you." I heard footsteps, and Crystal sat straight, and smiled, when Amber came in with a mug full of juice.

**Crystal's POV **

"Sister, there wasn't any water apparently, so I got some orange juice instead." Amber said. "It's okay Amber I'll drink it since big sis likes juice." she smiled, and handed me the mug. "Sister your so strong how do you do it?" I smiled at Amber, and thought a bit before answering her question. "Well, you see Amber big sis got her strength from her auntie, since she was a proud, and strong woman she never let anything get in her way, she was a woman with great ambitions, and nothing got her down, so I admired auntie, and I followed her footsteps in becoming a strong woman." I said. Amber's eyes where sparking. "I'm going to follow big sis's steps so I can be a strong woman like you sis." she said. "I know you will be a strong girl Amber." She smiled, and hugged me.

After drinking the juice my auntie came in, and she glared at the boys. When she got to me she bear hugged me, and cried. "Sweetie I thought you were going to be in a coma or something!" she yelled. "Auntie I'm fine don't worry." I said. She released me, and glared at the boys.

"I'll kill you both later."

"Auntie it wasn't their fault I got hurt It was me."

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"I pushed Nathaniel out of the way, and I was the one that got punched."

"Why did you do that?"

"I love them auntie." I said.

"Both of them?"

"Yeah, I love Nathaniel, and Castiel." I said.

"Nathaniel how do you feel about this?" Auntie asked.

"I knew this would happen." he said.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked.

"I knew all this time that Castiel was Crystal's first lover." he said.

"WHAT!?" Castiel yelled.

"Yeah I knew this since I was dating Crystal in high school." he said.

"HOW?"

"I knew that you were finding a beautiful girl with white hair, and blue eyes who was said she about in your age at the time, and Crystal over here fit the description perfectly she's beautiful, she has gorgeous white hair, and sparkling blue eyes." he said.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?" Castiel yelled.

"Ofcourse not I fell in love with her, too so I dated her for a few years in high school, and then I asked her to marry me last year." Nathaniel said.

"I deserve to marry her! I slept with her last week!" Castiel yelled.

"...What?" Nathaniel said.

"So that's why I heard those moaning sounds that night." auntie said.

I turned red, and covered my face with the blanket, to hide my shame from that night. I remember it like it was yesterday we were at this club nearby the island so we partied there. I was drinking a lot of alcohol that night, and Castiel tried to take back to the island when we went back Castiel carried me to my room, but I pulled on his shirt, and asked him to stay a bit so when he agreed I took of my shirt, and pants. I hugged him and asked him to sleep with me that night. At first he refused but when I sat on his lap he quickly changed his mind, and then we both had a hot restless night.

"Crystal is this true." Nathaniel said.

"Yes."

"What why?"

"I was drunk that night I didn't know what I was saying." I said.

"I didn't hear you complain when I was inside you."

"CASTIEL!"

"HA!" Auntie said laughing.

"Sis what does he mean by inside you?"

"Amber? Amber! It's nothing sweetie just forget about it."

"She's marrying me, and you fuck her behind my back."

"Big brother! You wash that potty mouth of yours!" Amber yelled.

"I'm sorry Amber but, big brother is pretty mad right now with period hair over here!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Auntie laughed the entire time.

"Excuse period hair!? Your going to get it!" Castiel said.

"Let's go right now then!" Nathaniel yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled, and rann out of the roomm I just can't stand them fighting it drives me insane. It makes me wonder if I should just single for the rest of my life.

**Baby Amber's POV**

When big sister yelled, and ran out of the room I was mad at my brother, and Mister Castiel. "Both of you are horrible! You always fight or hurt each other in front of big sister, and it hurts big sister to see you both fight in front of her. You both should know better than to make big sister sad." I said. "How old are you again?" Castiel said. I stood up straight, and said. "I'm five years old." He looked at my brother, and then back at me.

"Your really smart aren't you?" he said.

"Smarter than you guys, now excuse me I'm going to go after big sis." I said smiling.

I left the room, and ran all the way to the room that says Crystal. I knocked on the door and heard nothing. "Big sis it's me." I said. "Come in." she said. I opened the door, and admired the beautiful room for a few seconds before walking to her. "Big sis are you okay?" She looked at me, and hugged me. "I hate to see them fight each other and it's all because of me I just don't know what to do anymore." I stood up, and smiled at big sis. "I know what you should do." She looked at me confused. "You should be the strong, smart, and sweet big sis I know, and I am sure that everything will be okay." She smiled, and hugged me tighter. "Thanks sweetie just for making me feel better I'll take you shopping tomorrow." I hugged her, and thanked her. Then there was a knock on the door. "Crystal are you there?"

**Crystal's POV**

I heard Castiel's voice on the other side of the door. I picked up Amber, and we hid under the bed. I held my finger up to my mouth to tell her to be really quiet. She nodded, and huddled closer to me. I heard the door open, and the footsteps come closer to the bed."Crystal your aunt want's to talk to you." I came out from under the bed, and walked past him. "Crystal don't be like that." I ignored him, and kept walking. Suddenly I felt a hand grab mine.

"Castiel let me go."

"No, I want to know why your so upset."

"I'm so confused okay! Between you, and Nathaniel, sometimes I wish I lived a normal life!"

"Don't say that, I know that you love the life you have right now."

"Whatever."

"Hey Crystal! Wait for me!" I looked back and saw Nathaniel.

"I'm sorry for everything."

"Okay."

I walked between both of the boys, all the way to Auntie's office. We all went in, and sat down in the chairs. "What's up auntie?" She stood up, and smiled.

"I have a plan."

"A plan for what?"

"The person your going to marry."

"Excuse me?"

"In these three months the boys are going to express their love to you as much as they can, and at the last day of the third month your going to tell me who your going to choose, and that boy will be the one to marry you."

"I like that idea." Nathaniel said.

"Same here." Castiel said.

"And you sweetie do you accept?"

"Fine."

"Let the games begin!"

**I am speechless since it took so long to update this story so forgive me gurrls 3 Tatiana-x3**

**Hey GURRRRLS, it's Tatiana-x3 who else would it be :P anyway hopefully yyou enjoyed this long chapter :D hopefully you did. Oh by the way after I'm done with Love's Limit I'm going to post a new story called Storm's Rise to Fame. It's about a girl named Juliette who is going to enroll in a boy's academy to become famous the principal accepts her because of her talent, and passion, so candy moves in with the newbie band called Storm who consists Lysander, Castiel, Nathaniel, and now Juliette.**


	5. Author's Damn fricking note

**Sup gurrls Tatiana_x3 here, and I'm here to say the updating will take a little while to come because this author right here just started school this monday, and I'm in my final grade in middle school so yay 8th grade. I also wanted to say I'm going to be busy this weekend since my birthday is tomorrow :D FINALLY TURNING 13 Lol I'll try to update mh stories on sunday or saturday as a birthday gift from muah. So see your faces on the screen soon, and PEACE, LOVE, AND CHOCOLATE FUDGE. ;D**


	6. What the Fuck

**Hello my beauties B) Whats happening :D Im fine as always since theres finally a long weekend comming up and three days of skool next week for reasons so I'm pretty happy, except the fact that i'm sick isn't it nice -_- just great. *sneezes* Excuse me while I drink medicine.**

**Crystal's POV**

I woke up with a sudden feeling for swimming. I stood up frm the bed, and walked t the bathroom to brush my teeth, and take a shower.

I came out in like twenty minutes, and I went straight to the closet. I looked at all the bikini's while I was brushing my hair. I reached in, and saw something fall. I looked down, and saw a box. I looked around to see if anyone's looking, when I thought the coast was clear I opened the small black box. I saw a ring. I saw a note fall off the box. I picked it up, and read it out loud because I'm like that.

"Dear Crystal,

I hope that your choose me as your lover. I don't know how if I stand a chance against the blonde idiot around here. Well, whatever I love you Crystal, and here's your wedding ring from me, It took me at least four years to find the perfect one hope you like it. The reason I never gave to you in person is because I was nervous if you would refuse me, since you always thought about blondie, point is...Crystal will you marry me?"

Castiel.

I put the note down, and took the ring out. It had a ocean blue gem in the center in the shape of a heart the edges where engravings of roses. The path that the roses made spelled _Love you. _I stared at the ring for a very long time until I heard a knock on the door. I put the ring back, and hid it in one of the pockets in a jacket.

"C-Come in." I yelled.

"Hey Crystal it's me."

I peeked out of the closet door and saw Nathaniel. "Oh can you wait I'm changing." I said. He nodded, and sat down on my bed. I took out a one piece black bikini which showed my stomach. I also grabbed some denim shorts, and black flats.

"You're going swimming?" He said eyeing my clothes.

"Yeah I just really want to go." I replied.

"You need to eat breakfast first." he said.

"I'm not that stupid to ahead, and skip breafast to go swim." I said giggling.

He smiled, and hugged me from behind. He kissed my head, and then to the neck. I saw as he pushed me against the wall. "N-Nat..." He rested his head on my shoulder. "Yeah?"

"W-We shouldn't be doing this early in the morning." I whispered. He chuckled, and turned me around to face him. "Sorry I got carried away." he said hugging. me. "Okay then let's go eat breakfast." he said.

We both walked to the dining hall to see everyone there tired. "Umm...Hey guys." I said. They looked up, and they gave me a thumbs up. "What's wrong with them?" I whispered. Nathaniel shrugged his shouders. "Let's go et someplace else I feel a bad atmosphere here. I entered the kitchen, and grabbed what I want to eat, and Nathaniel, too. We left the kitchen, and we ate in one of the couches in the balcony where it's facing the ocean.

"Nathaniel?" He looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you were shot?" I said shaking.

"...Yeah what about it?"

"Where you hurt that bad?"

"It wasn't bad it just got in pretty good, and it was very painful." he said.

"I was scared."

"You were?"

"Ofcourse idiot! I was scared if I lost you I was so alone, and scared!" I yelled.

"Aww don't cry, come here."

I looked up to see his outstreched arms, and his smiling face. I hugged him tightly and kept crying. "It's okay don't worry." he whispered. Eventually I cried myself to sleep in his arms.

**Nathaniel's POV**

I looked down to see her sleeping. "I'm sorry." I said. I looked around, and saw Castiel leaning against the wall. "She's sensitive is she?" he said. I glared at him.

"It's not that she's sensitive she just loves me more so she cares about me." I said.

"Did you sleep with her?" he said smirking.

"I slept with her in high school so I don't know why your making it such big deal."

"Why you little!"

"Shhh, she's sleeping don't want to wake her up do you?"

"...No."

"Then leave it's not like she needs you right now."

"I won't lose to you blondie."

"We'll see."

He glared at me, and left. I heard shuffling noises, followed by yawn. I looked at Crystal who was rubbing her eyes. "Morning princess." I said. She looked around, and smiled at me. "How long was I asleep?" she said confused. "Five minutes." We both laughed.

She stood up, and she slid off her shorts, and she took off her shoes. "Woah, what are you doing?" I said covering my face. "Don't worry I'm wearing a bkini remember." she said giggling. I turned red, and looked away. She came closer, and she kissed my cheek. "Care to swim with me?" she said. "Sure." I went to my room, and I changed to my trunks. I ran back, and saw her sitting on the sofa talking with Amber who was also wearing her swimsuit, and floaties. I went closer, and I wrapped my arms around Crystal.

"I'm ready." I said.

"Okay then let's go in."

"Can I come, too big brother?" Amber said smiling.

"Okay let's go."

Amber followed us, and she jumped into the water, along with Crystal. I got in along with them. Eventually they started splashing water at each other, and then at me.

It ended when Amber felt sleepy.

"Big brother when we all get back home can we do this again?"

"Huh?"

"I wish that big sister cand be with big brother so we can all be together." she said.

"Yeah."

Amber closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Crystal came with me to take her to her room so she can sleep. Crystal made her shower, and change into her pajamas as she went to take a nap.

She turned off the lights, and she dragged me out the room.

"Now what?" I said.

"I'm going to take a shower."  
"Can I go with you?" I said grining.

"Not this time." she said laughing.

She kissed my cheek, and hugged me. "Today was fun." she said. I put my arms around her waist. "Yeah it was fun."

**Crystal's POV**

I left Nathaniel, and went to take a shower in my room. As I opened the door I saw and arm reach out for me, and cover my mouth. I looked to my side to see strands of red hair. "HMM!" I felt hands loosen the straps of my swimsuit. "Castiel what are you doing?" I said. "Shhh, I need this right now." he said licking my neck. He picked me up, and took me to the bathroom, and he set me on the sink.

"I-I feel like I'm going to lose you." he said.

"Castiel it's okay don't..."

"NO! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOUR FOR 13 YEARS I CAN'T LOSE YOU!"

"Oh, Castiel." I hugged him while he buried his face in my chest.

"I love you." he said hugging me tighter.

"I kno I love you, too."

He looked up at me, and captured my lips. He straced circles around my back, and he layed his head on my shoulder.

"Hey Cas?"

"Hmm?"

"I saw the ring you gave me."

"..."

"Cas?"

He stared at me in the eyes, and he layed me down on the floor. "Hey! T-The floor is cold." "You saw the ring? And the note?" I nodded. He turned a bit red, and he helped me off the floor.

"You weren't suppossed to see that yet." he said sighing.

"Aww really? I'm sorry." I said.

"Whatever, did you like it?" he said smiling.

"It was really pretty, I love it thank you but I'm not going to give you an answer right away though." I said.

"I'll wait for you as long as I have to."

"We'll see how long that wll be." I said.

"Who knows."

"Okay, now get out of my room."

"What?"

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Who cares I already saw you naked anyway so whatever."

"...Just get out."

"Fine but I'm not leaving I'm going to wait in your bed."

"Whatever just let me shower."

He chuckled, and got out of the bathroom. I sighed as I took off my clothes. I got in and started washing my hair. That's when I started talking to myself like a helpless person. "What am I going to do with those two? I mean it's already hard enough to choose between those two, and I never get enough space. I wonder who I'm going to end up choosing?"

I finished rinsing my hair as I heard the door open. "Huh who's there?" I said scared as the lights turned off. I couldn't see anything due to the fact that the shower has one of those blurry glass so I couldn't see. "H-Hello?" I looked behnd me, and saw a shadow as the door of the shower was opened, and I was pressed against the wall. I looked up, and saw red hair.

"C-Cas..." He covered my mouth with his hand and he turned off the shower. "There's a unknown person here in the island so we're hiding with everything locked." he whisered. "I-I'm cold, and naked." I shivered. He looked at me and turned red. "Oh yeah your taking a shower, well not anymore." he said turning away. He took off his shirt, and have it to me, since I was small the shirt covered me completely until my knees. "Better?" I nodded, and turned away because he was shirtless so I can't keep myself from turning red.

"Don't be shy." he said smirking.

"Shut up."

He grabbed me by the waist, and started kissing me again. He forced open my mouth with his tongue, and started twisting his tongue with mine. We got out of the shower, and he pinned me against the wall. I felt myself slip away slowly. I pulled his hair which caused him to growl. He slipped his tongue on my chest, and he started carressing my legs. I couldn't stop moaning.

"Say you want me." he said looking at my eyes, as he pinned my hands above my head.

"I-I want you."

"A bit more louder."

"I want you."

"Can't hear you..."

"I want you to love me!" I yelled.

He smirked as he pulled the shirt off me. He hugged me and with his finger he carressed traced it around my body. We heard a thud at he door Castiel,and I looked at each each other. He hid me in the cabinent, and he hid in the showe, then the door was opened. "Come out, come out wherever you are." the voice said.

The cabinent door opened revealing, a guy in a chucky mask. "AHHHH!" I yelled. "Found you!" he said. He grabbed me roughly by the arm, and he pulled me out. He held a knife on my neck. "You're so pretty I could just cut you in half." he said. He slowly held the knife, on my breasts then he sliced creating a deep cut , and in my stomach, too.

"Castiel! Help Me!" I saw Castiel with a pipe in his hands. "Let's reveal this idiot shall we?" he said.

The man dropped me on the floor, and he grabbed a hammer. "Good luck with that red head." the man said. Castiel lunged towards the man, and he whacked him in the face with the pipe making the mask fly off his head. We both gasped as we looked at the man. I can't believe it.

"N-Nathaniel?"

"...Yes?" He looked at me with his crazed eyes which I will never be able to forget.

**...Crazy! Lol anyway hoped you enjoyed whatever the hell I just wrote. If they're any spelling mistakes please excuse me lazy self of not wanting to look over at this again because as you know I have another story yet to update. -_- Isn't it nice? Well anyway I will see ya on the next update. Well, not see because I can't see ya gurrls, but...You know what I mean wish me luck on my annoying mission to finish 8th grade. :D SO PEACE LOVE, AND MUTHERFUCKING CHOCOLATE FUDGE 3 LOL bye GURRRRLS.**


	7. POLL

**YO GURRLS IMA NEED YOU TO READ THIS AND IF YOU R THEN I LOVE YOU FO EVA anyway the main thing I wanted to talk to yo assses today is because I have a poll on my account mainly fo you gurls to choose which one of those boys should I do a story fo so u better choose sou gurrls kno which guys yu want to be entertained with in the next story ANYWAY so do that and yup thats all OH BY THE WAY THE CHAPTER FO THIS STORY IS ALMOST THERE BY THIS WEEKEND IT'LL BE OUT JUST LIKE THE OTA STORY SO YEAH ;) I hope you gurrls r patient so you better be excited fo that so SEE YO GURRLS ASSES ON DA WEEKEND**


	8. The Visitors

**Sup GURRLS :D I'm so tired it's like already 11 something at night that I'm writing this but whatever I saw the final episodes of Sunday without god today and I never cried so much before I'm probably going to make a fanfic about my candy love like that but it's just an idea anyway LETS DO THIS GURRLS.**

**Crystal's POV**

I was on the floor scared never wanting to move. I looked up to see those lifeless golden eyes, his face covered in blood, and his smile is pure evil. Next thing I knew Amber came in running and she yelled. "Brother stop you're hurting Crystal!"

I saw as his eyes shined but he stood frozen for a second before he was holding is head in pain. I noticed that the cut near my breast was still bleeding.

"Ughh fuck he's back." Nathaniel said.

"Brother you almost killed Crystal." Amber yelled hugging me while crying.

"W-What?"

He went closer to me as he saw my injury but I was too scared so I blocked him while backing away. His eyes widened in surprise of how I reacted.

"I'm so sorry Crystal." he faintly said.

He left the room inn rushed footsteps. I hugged Amber with all my might I also noticed I was shaking with fear and tears were falling down my face.

"It's okay big sis let it all out even big girls like you and me need to cry."

"Hey Amber what did Nat mean by he's back?" Castiel said looking at the door.

"Oh yeah him...that's my brothers other personality we call him Anti-Nath."  
"Anti-Nath?" I said.

"Yup my brother always had these attacks in his room with him but when you came alone sis Anti-Nath never came back until now."

"Why now?"

"Big brother love you sis plus he gets upset when he's not with you he worries about you sis."

"We'll talk to Nath later go to sleep now Amber everything will be okay." I said ruffling her hair.

"If you say so sis well bye bye."

She left he room with soft steps of her small feet. I stood up slowly so I can process everything that just happened. I held my head in pain as I stood up. Castiel caught me before I collapsed.

"Im fine Cas don't worry go to sleep I'll be fine."

"But..."

"Go I'll be fine." I said.

"I-I cant leave you like this." he said worried.

"Just go." I pushed him out of the bathroom.

I hugged him then closed the door to take another shower. I came out a few minutes later in my pajama shorts, and my short tank top that revealed my stomach.

I opened the door to see Nathaniel, but he had faded blonde hair, and his eyes were scary looking.

"Umm Nathaniel?"

"It's Anti-Nath." he said smirking.

I was suddenly scared when I heard what he said. He came up to me with clouded eyes that were staring at me. I took a step back which made me face the wall. The thing that caught me by surprise was that he slammed his hand against the wall making a loud boom sound. I looked at his eyes which had a tear streaming down his face.

"N-Nath?"

"Fuck! I wish I could hug you but you...you look so scared." he growled.

"I'm sorry."

"I really love you Crystal I get angry when I see you hurt or with someone else which is why I turn like this."

I felt tears stream down my face, along with my body shaking. I hugged him while crying in his shoulder. I cried like a baby that moment. I felt so guilty about making Nathaniel feel that way.

"Im so sorry Nath I really am I'm so sorry!" I yelled as I pressed my face in his chest.

"I-It's okay."

"No it's not I never knew how you felt, but why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared that you will hate me or even stay away from me."

I kissed him on the lips while hugging him. "I'm sorry." I said. He held me tight for a couple of seconds before picking me up, and he threw me on the bed. "Go to sleep you need to go to sleep now." he said.

I noticed that Nathaniel's hair got back to it's bright blonde hue, and his eyes instead of being cloudy they were shining, and glimmering with life.

I grabbed his hand before he left. He looked at me with flushed cheeks. "Sleep with me tonight please." I said. Nathaniel sort of hesitated but he finally gave in as I tugged on his sleeve. He layed down on my bed with a uncomfortable look on his face.

I layed down next to him feeling his warmth. He wrapped his hands around my waist and he layed his head against mine. I sometimes feel like I'm doing this ot of pity. I sickens me, but sometimes I just can't stop loving them both it drives me insane.

I woke up the next morning still next to a sleeping Nathaniel. I got out of the bed to get ready for whatever the hell I'm going to do today.

I took a shower, and I put my hair in a ponytail. I ran to my closet to see what I'm going to wear. I choosed a pair of jean shorts, a yellow and white striped tank, and a pair of black strap wedges.

I came out of he closet to see that Nathaniel's not there, and the door was swung wide open. I guess he left to change or watever. I left the room to have breakfast since I am hungry.

I went to the kitchen to see Amber, along with Castiel.

"Good morning guys." I said reaching for the jug of juice in the fridge.

"Morning sis!" Amber said happily.

"Yeah morning princess." Castiel yawned.

"Aww poor Castiel he's tired."

"I just had a bad dream."

"Aww wat did the little kitten dream bout now." I smiled.

"Don't call me that." his eyes widened as I said kitten.

"Why you don't like it?"

"No it just brings back a couple of memories from awhile ago." he said.

"Well alright if you say so."

"I have good news you three!" Auntie said as she entered the room.

"What is it?" we all said.

"We have a famous group comming over to our island and the main singer is comming!"

"Who is the main singer?" I asked.

"Her name is Deborah." Auntie squealed.

"Who is that."

"You don't want to know." Castiel, and Amber said.

"W-Why not?" I asked confused.

"No time to talk they're here." Auntie said.

We all walked to the main lobby to see a girl with brown hair, and blue eyes wearing a black binkini top, shorts, and flip flops.

"Hello Deborah and group members welcome to Elizabeth Islands!" Auntie said.

"Oh hello..." Deborah paused as she looked at Castiel who was holding my hand rather tighly along with Amber's.

"Kitten?" she said.

"Hey Deborah." Castiel said.

She came running towards Castiel, and in front of my eyes she kissed him. From that moment I knew that I was going to have some huge issues with this one. The one thing that bothered me was that Castiel didn't push her away he just accepted it.

I felt my heart throb at the sight I was so angry but on the inside since I'm not a person that shows their emotions. I was smiling on the outside, but shattered, and broken on the inside pretty much.

I felt my hand slip away from Castiel's, but I held Amber's hand stronger. Deborah turned to me with a confused faced.

"And you are?" she smiled.

"I don't know anymore." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Forget about it I'll be back okay?" I said.

I looked at Castiel once who kept his head down to not look at me so I took that chance to leave with Amber. I walked all the way to Nathaniel's room. He was laying down in his bed on his phone.

"Hey Nat?"

"Yeah what's wrong need something?"

"Do you know a girl named Deborah?" I asked.

"W-Why would you ask?" he said nervously.

"Apparently she's on the island and she knows Castiel." I said picking up Amber.

"W-Well she's...supposed to be Castiel's bride." he said.

"W-What?"

"Yeah I know her since we were little she made Castiel and I hate each other."

"She sounds like a horrible person when I saw her she seemed nice but suspicious at the same time." I said.

"Yeah she's probably going to target you for sure."

"Why!?"

"Well everybody in the world knows about the game your playing it's all over the news."

"That's doesn't sound good I wonder how she found us." I said.

"I'm not letting you close to her now that I kow she's here." Nat said.

"But Nat."

"I don't trust her at all don't get close to her got it Crystal."

"..."

"Whatever be careful though."

"Alright."

We went outside to find a girl with red hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, red heels, and a white blouse. and a She looked at us and trned red as she looked at Nathaniel.

"Hello Cassidy."

"Hey Nathaniel have you seen my big brother?" she said.

"Oh Castiel? He's with Deborah."

"Ugh I don't like her." She sneered.

"Umm who are you?" I asked.

"Oh yeah I know all about you and I find you pretty cool and I'm Castiel's little sis."

"Oh pleasure to meet you." So this is Castiel's little sister she looks a lot like him in physical appearance.

"Well I gotta go mommy and Daddy are here along with your parents Nat so be careful."

Nathaniel nodded then saw Cassidy walk down to the hallway to find her lost brother. I sighed and looked at Nat who was carrying his sister.

"Let's go meet your parents." I said.

He nodded and walked with me to the lobby where both parents were even Castiel's dad was here and he stood behind his wife when he saw me approach. Nathaniel's parent's however hugged me with huge smiles. "Oh Crystal it's so nice to see you again." Nat's mom said. Amber went running to her parents once Nat put her down on the floor.

"Mommy! I missed you!" she yelled in tears as she hugged her mom and dad.

"I missed you too now Nathaniel come over here and hug your mother."

He went up to hug his mother to the talk to the father is was such a sweet looking family especially when I first met them but that's a whole other story but I felt like I was in a real full family when I was with them.

I looked behind me to see Castiel's parents. I didn't knew them so I did what any other person would do. I bowed deeply to both the king, and ofcourse the queen.

Castiel's mother was stunning she had black hair, and green eyes, She looked pretty young and she smiled in the most motherly way at me as she told me to stop bowing and to come closer to her.

I went up to her. She touched my hair then she looked into my eyes. She continued to smile as she kept looking into my eyes. "You are very beautiful I'm pretty jealous about your looks anyway my came is Christina I'm Castiel's mother." she said. I looked at her smiling face once more before smiling and greeting her. "It's an honor to be blessed with your words of kindness for such a girl like me, My name is Crystal Rose niece of the owner of this fancy place." The queen laughed for some reason and hen her eyes widned as she looked behind me.

"Castiel!" she yelled happily.

"Oh hey mom." he said. I also noticed that Deborah girl was there.

"Oh sweety I'm so happy you two I can't wait til the wedding with you and Deborah."

I felt my heart throb at the words. I saw Castiel look in my direction but instead of looking at him with a confused face I smiled at him.

"Oh Crystal look at thr ring Castiel got her." The mom said handing me a box.

I opened it to reveal the same ring I had that Castiel gave to me.

"Yeah it's gorgeous your highness. Congratulations on your marriage Deborah."

"Oh why thank you."

I excused myself from the room to be followed by Castiel. I speed walked down the hallway just going anywhere to be alone for awhile. I heard Castiel say my name a couple times but I just ignored him. I was then grabbed by the arm, my back on the wall and my eyes facing his.

"What's wrong with you ignoring me?" he said out of breath.

"Nothing just leave me alone."

"Let me explain me and Deborah have nothing between us."

"Stop telling me lies you know that lies won't get you anywhere now let me go."

"...Crystal no come on you know that I love you more than anything."

"Leave me alone!"

"No! not before you believe me!"

"...Okay I believe you Castiel."

"Really?"

"I believe that your talking bullshit now LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He let me go when I said to leave me alone. I just needed to be alone at the moment I had no idea what just happened. Once I got to my room I saw a tear slid dow my face and onto the floor. I stayed in my room isolated in the corner thinking of just anything. Then there was a knock on the door. I went to the door I swung it open. I saw Deborah smirking at me.

"Hey your name is Crystal right?"

"Yeah what about me?"

"I need to tell you a story or should I say a secret of mine. May I come in?" she asked looking at my room.

"Sure make yourself at home."

"Oh I will."

**You must always have Deborah in the story she makes everything so dramatic and exciting even though I hate her guts I like the idea of her as a character in the game it just makes everything so drama full and makes the main character or Candy fall more for the boy they like especially if it's Castiel. So this chapter probably sucks and you might hate my guts and my life but I'M SO SORRY I LUV U GUYS THO SO PEACE, LOVE, AND CHOCOLATE FUDGE GURRLS LOV Y'ALL 3.**


End file.
